A high-pressure compressor of a turbojet engine comprises a stator consisting of a housing, which may be in plural sectors, e.g. in two half-shells, in which the hoops of the rectifiers are housed. These hoops are not formed over 360°, but comprise plural sectors of blades. The ends of the sectors of rectifier blades are disposed opposite one another to form a crown of rectifier blades. While the turbojet is in operation, aerodynamic forces due to the pressure differentials between the inner surface and the outer surface of the rectifier blades and forces due to the friction of the moving blades over the abradable faces of the sectors of rectifier blades are applied to the sectors of rectifier blades. These forces drive the rotation of the sectors of blades in their seat, which may straddle the parting plane of the two half-shells of the housing, which prevents dismantling of the same during maintenance work.
In order to prevent rotation of these sectors of blades, it is known to dispose a rod at one end of each of the half-shells, more particularly placed over the entire axial length of the sector and against the ends of the sectors of blades, then to assemble the two half-shells permanently by a bolted joint. This rod acts as a rotation-locking device for the sectors of rectifier blades. However, this device has the disadvantage that the rod tends to get lost during maintenance work.
Also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,402 are soldered blocks disposed against the ends of the sectors of rectifier blades. This embodiment has the disadvantage of not permitting dismantling of the blocks during maintenance work.
Thus the invention has various embodiments which make it possible in particular to overcome these disadvantages.